


Death of the Dawn

by moxiemarauder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, First work - Freeform, Gen, R Plus L Equals J, Tower of Joy, aka man stabbed in the back takes forever to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxiemarauder/pseuds/moxiemarauder
Summary: A conversation between Ned Stark and Arthur Dayne outside of the Tower of Joy





	Death of the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written and completed. I just started reading the first book and after watching hours of theory videos, I've fallen in love Ashara Dayne and the possible relationship she had with Ned.

Ned felt his sword reach its mark. When he withdrew, he couldn’t believe what he had done until he watched the knight stagger away from him.He watched as blood dripped from behind Arthur Dayne’s hand as he turned toward him.

“Is this what has become of the honorable Eddard Stark? Stabbing an old friend in the back? How will you tell Ashara about this? You’ve already broken her heart once.” Dayne stumbled to the ground.

Ned felt his sword fall from his fingers. He hadn’t wanted it to come to this. 

“And what of my Queen in her tower? How will she react when you tell her you’ve killed her protectors?”

Ned froze as he looked over at Howland, a suspiciously guilty look covered the other man’s face. “Queen?”

Arthur nodded, saving his strength and breath for more important tasks.

Ned walked over to where Arthur lay, kneeling beside him. “Please if you know something, tell me. Your prince is dead.”

“His father may be dead but my prince lives," he said looking back to the tower. "Anything else you may want to know, you can either ask him,” pointing to Howland a few yards away, “or your brother.” He looked back at Ned. “You Starks should really stay in the North. Leave nothing but broken hearts and dead bodies down here.”

Ned leaned over Arthur’s body as he said, “Us Northerners always fight to protect our own. As for Ashara, I had no choice. I had to marry Catelyn. My father-”

“Your father is dead, there is no reason to keep his promises. Marrying for love is the noblest thing to those of us who can never marry at all.”

Ned wondered for a moment if he was referring to his oath as a member of the King’s Guard or of his death, which had come for him far too young. He rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort in the end. “I’m sorry it had to end this way.”

“As am I.” Arthur shut his eyes for the last time and sighed his last breath. “Go to her, Ned. She needs you.”


End file.
